Session 01
The story beings with Locke and Mac in the abandoned basement of a home. After accepting the death of their previous leader they decide to leave the house and head towards their leader’s original destination of the nearby mall. After discovering a back door and raiding the homes kitchen they travel through the suburban neighbourhood, walking through the backyards of the street’s homes. Upon reaching the end of the backyards they decide to jump a fence and cautiously continue down a main road towards the mall. Reaching the entrance a suspicious wreckage of cars is found, with a trail leading towards the main entrance. Thinking it’s a trap the pair decides to find another way in. Their search leads them to a connecting Department Store. Smashing in one of the glass doors they slowly creep into the store. A loud in-human scream is heard outside and wary of what it could be they decide not to find out. Inside the store they find a security room filled with promising looking equipment. Unfortunately the locked door and security glass keep them from entering the room. Searching further into the store they find a middle aged man named Sifu fighting with a group of 3 zombies comprised of two torso zombies and a weak zombie . After dealing with the threat the three decide to venture into the mall. Checking both floors of the mall for supplies they find two weak zombies standing infront of the entrance of a Hardware Store. After disposing of the threat they find a map on one of the zombies and enter the darkened store deciding to raid it for supplies. In the search they find lockpicks and a sledgehammer; two appealing ways of entering the locked security room. As night falls they head back to the department store’s security room. After Mac manages to unlock the door to the security room they pour in and search for any supplies. Locke reads a newspaper aloud, detailing the parasite and the cause of the outbreak. Sifu finds a camera, showing the family of a local security guard. Mac fiddles around with the security monitor setup leading to his disappointing discovery that the monitors are not functioning. Without the use of the stores security setup the group sleeps with one taking watch for a few hours. A faint wailing coming from the outside of the mall is all that disturbs them in the night. After waking up the group raids a small electronic store for batteries, tablets, and pdas. They then progress towards a cinema while dispatching a small zombie group along the way. Deciding to split up, Locke and Mac take the upper floor while Sifu sneaks along the bottom floor. The sound of arguing catches Locke’s ears causing both him and Mac to stop. Unable to hear the arguing Sifu moves along until he notices a man in the theater yelling upwards, presumably arguing with a person on the second floor. As Locke and Mac approach the cinema from the second floor they see another man arguing. Showing initiative, Locke attempts to communicate with the man on the second floor. After receiving a hostile response from the man Locke attempts to reason with him. In response, the man pulls out a handgun and shoots the man on the first floor, devoting all his attention to Locke. In an attempt to resolve the situation without trouble Locke bluffs his way into convincing the gunman that attacking him would only result in more trouble. After escaping the gunman they deem it safer to leave the mall for now; possibly returning again one day when they are better equipped for the situation. They exit the mall through the hardware store and cross a field. Heading towards a shopping plaza they saw on a map only to be greeted by disappointment when they find it to be a business plaza. Discovering an orthodontist office piques their interest and they enter the establishment. Searching around the premises they slowly make their way to the back. Unbeknownst to them that the operating room has an anesthetic leak they continue their search. After being exposed the longest, Locke falls to the ground. Noticing the effects of the anesthetic on himself Sifu attempts to leave the operating room while Mac drags Locke out. Although he tried to leave Sifu too falls victim to the anesthetic and hits the ground. In a state of panic Mac eventually drags both of his allies out of the operating rooms and closes the doors behind him. While his allies are asleep, Mac uses the receptionist’s computer in an attempt to gather more information. It is soon discovered that the internet is no longer available before the session comes to a close. Category:Plot